


Love From Amsterdam

by fallicia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, How Do I Tag, Model Victor Nikiforov, Singer Victor Nikiforov, Trans Female Character, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallicia/pseuds/fallicia
Summary: Yurri Katsuki realized that marrying someone who was not loved would only bring trouble. that was the reason why he had to stop planning his marriage to Tom Van der Veen. might rather escape his marriage.Yurri Katsuki's escape to Amsterdam brought the girl to meet Viktor Nikiforov, a young musician who was on the rise and loved by fans. Yurri's awkward and mysterious figure made Viktor interested in making the girl shield from media gossip.Viktor's feelings getting stronger and the fact that Yurri Katsuki was not a careless girl, made Viktor question his intentions. Yurri also realized that she could not escape forever. When the past and future fight in front of him, will Yurri again run away from happiness?"Love is eternal but can move to a heart that cherishes it more"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	Love From Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the translation of a book called "Remember Amsterdam". but I changed the main character with Yurri and Viktor. certain! because this is a translation of a book, there must be a mistake. (I'm human not a robot). so the word she/he in Indonesia is "Dia" well only "Dia" and he (female) and "he" (male) is "Dia"
> 
> Example: "lihat dia (Girl)! dia (Girl) memakai gaun yang cantik  
> English: "Look at her! she's wearing a beautiful dress"
> 
> Example: "Wow! dia (boy) terlihat keren dengan topi itu.  
> English: "Wow! he looks cool with that hat.
> 
> this might be a lesson for those of you who want to learn Indonesian! Indonesian is very easy! maybe you only need 3 months to master this language. but in Indonesia there are many other languages such as, Minang, Javanese, Sundanese and others. (the language of this region has translation goggles!)

**London, England**

  
Heathrow airport waiting rooms are filled with potential passengers. In addition to conversations in foreign languages that burst through the air, the roar of aircraft taking off and landing also made the situation even noisier.

  
That day, at the beginning of September, the weather was reportedly sunny and cold. It could be seen from the view that covered the apron outside. The rain that stopped a few minutes ago left a trail of clear blue sky. Now everything seems clear and feels more pleasant  
Like Viktor Nikiforov's feeling this afternoon.

  
Among the hundreds of passengers who were busy talking, Viktor Nikiforov sat on one of the benches facing the large glass window. The black guitar bag and Violin box leaned next to him. Viktor's white face beamed. His eyes glittered happily behind his sunglasses as if his life was without burden.  
And this time, that opinion is arguably correct.

  
Viktor turns on the iPod and starts listening to the song from the earphone. Smiling broadly, he tapped the tip of his index finger on the iPod screen that displayed a picture of a long-haired man playing violin. "Wait for me, Tiersen," he said  
Viktor really wanted to immediately watch the concert of Yann Tiersen, a French musician who influenced his music, at the Festival Incubate in Tilburg, the Netherlands, next week. He was very excited to attend.

  
I was so happy, he felt the need to share his happiness with anyone he saw. Viktor even smiled while sipping coffee in his carton. And the smile lasted long enough.  
This might not be just about Yann Tiersen's concert or fine weather. But also because it's been a long time Viktor has been waiting for an opportunity to get into a partnership like this. Free from the studio, free from video clip making schedules, and free from noisy managers. Hard to believe, it turns out life can feel this light, he thought with relief  
Viktor took off the earphone and put the glass cup beside the violin. Then he stirred his backpack and took out a book that hadn't been completed since ... since ... I don't know, he forgot. Viktor could hardly remember him from normal activities from a busy training schedule for his latest album tour in Europe in three weeks, since a few months ago. Because of this, his manager — though forced — finally gave Viktor some leeway to take a break.  
Seconds later Viktor's cell phone rang. He felt in his coat pocket, pulled out his cellphone, then smiled briefly at the name of Christophe Giacometti, his manager on the screen.

"What is wrong?"

"Are you already at the airport?"

"Yes."

"You only have two weeks before rehearsal."

"I know," said Viktor succinctly, widening his smile.

"Don't tell me you missed me, seriously. Chris." there was a curse on the other side, causing Viktor to hold his laughter while combing his platinum laughter.

"Then where will you stay?" Chris asked seriously.

"I haven't thought about it. Hotel, maybe?"

"Just information. Your trip to Amsterdam starts to stir rumors."

"What rumor?"

Chris chuckles. "People think you will meet Irina there"

"Nonsense"

"You're really not going to contact Irina there?"

"Why should I do it?" Viktor dropped his eyes as he caught doubts on Chris's voice. His hand still clings to his head. "She is happy with her partner," he added slowly.

"Well, you're mistaken. She and Taylor are having a long-distance relationship at the moment."

"That's my business." Viktor's voice turned flat. "Hey, Chris, can you clean my apartment while I'm not around?"

"You changed the subject." Chris snorted, then added, "And remember, being a household assistant is not in our contract Viktor."

"I'll make a point for it"

"You are a savage," Chris grumbled. "Then when are you coming back? Don't say you will spend your time off in the Netherlands"

"I do not know yet"

"All right, whatever you say," Chris was reluctant to continue the conversation. "Just let me know when you arrive in Amsterdam."

"Well, you sound like a possessive boyfriend now"

"Damn you Nikiforov," Chris cried.

Viktor smiled. "See you, Chris." Then he cut off the conversation while teasing. Relieved because Chris didn't bring up Irina anymore.

Contact Irina? Nonsense. Impossible he did it. And since hearing the girl's name again, Viktor's feelings instantly turned cloudy. Overcast and dark.  
Damn it, Viktor said, then stuffed his cellphone back into his pocket. Why did Chris have to talk about Irina Everhart in front of him?

"Stupid!"

* * *

Yurri Katsuki peeked at the people who were marching in front of her while tidying up a mint-colored chiffon skirt. The crowd that herded the suitcase made her nervous and took a step backward. Fear makes him unable to think.is becoming more restless, she is looking for ways to calm down. However, her feelings returned to haunt doubts every glance at the waiting room. What am I doing at this place? "

she closed her eyes briefly, trying to disguise his calm on However, his feelings returned to haunt doubts every glance at the waiting room. What am I doing at this place? "  
She closed her eyes briefly, trying to disguise the calmness in her eyes, but failed. " How about now?" she hissed, strengthening the grip on the straps of her bag. She was still standing on the side of the wall like someone lost since fifteen minutes ago. "Maybe I should just go home. But ..."

Yurri saw the crowd across the road once more. This is wrong, she thought, shaking her head frantically. If she doesn't say anything, that means ...  
Suddenly Yurri gasped when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her grasp. Foreign number, she thought while blinking. she put her cellphone to her ear and answered doubtfully.

"Hello...?"

"Jolly good! Turns out you're still alive!" exclaimed the girl across the phone.

Yurri shook his head slightly. "This is not funny"

Elizabeth Mulder gave a short laugh. "Okay-okay. I guess you must be sticking to fear near the door or wall right now."

Yurri stared strangely at his cellphone for a moment. How does she know? "No. You're wrong." she pressed his cellphone back to her ear. "I was in the lounge, enjoying hot chocolate."

"Well, I doubt," Elizabeth said, catching doubt in Yurri's voice. "You're the most afraid of getting on a plane."

"I'm trying to forget what happened, Elizabeth!"

"I know. It was just an accident, and I'm thankful that your father survived."

While chatting, Yurri walked awkwardly to find an empty bench in the waiting room. "I just want to go back to my flat."

"If you come back it means that the marriage will continue. How about that?"

Yurri is getting angry. Luckily he found an empty bench near the glass window behind the apron, at least feeling a little relieved. "This is not something I planned," she snapped after inching up.

"I know. But your mother planned it," Elizabeth said reluctantly. "I guess your mother is always overreacting. I wonder, did she dictate you remotely like this forever?"

Yurri took her bag and lowered her eyes. "I don't know," he said gloomily. "I always do everything she asks. But this time ..."

"I understand," Elizabeth interrupted. "Listen to your heart. Do what you think is right. You know your life better than your mother, don't you?"  
Yurri took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thanks, Elizabeth. I'll contact you again when I get to Amsterdam." She tried to smile.

"I'm waiting for you at home, OK?"

"Alright, Tot gaww1"

Yurri drops the cellphone from her ear after the conversation ends. tightness in her chest since last night had not even disappeared, now her guilt had poked her mind. "I'm

sorry Mama," she whispered softly then looked down. "I'm sorry ..."

"Stupid!"

Gasping for a loud enough curse from across her, Yurri immediately looked up. He searched for a while, then her eyes immediately narrowed toward the platinum-haired man who was tapping his cellphone on his knees. Feeling confused, Yurri teased. What's wrong with that guy?  
The man in the flannel shirt was wrapped in a black coat with a faint cry. Despite wearing sunglasses - from anxious movements, Yurri could catch the impression that the man

was grumpy. Just like her now.

Yurri shrugged and looked away. Apparently not only himself who had a hard afternoon today. Just as Yurri bent, the blond girl next to him patted her shoulder.

"What do you think? Do you admire him? "

Yurri narrowed at the girl. "To admire who?" she asked innocently. More confused.

The girl smiled meaningfully at the man opposite them. "Viktor Nikiforov, who else?"

Yurri peeked at the man, then glanced at the girl next to him.

"You mean the man who cursed just now?" she asked doubtfully. Her brow frowned when she saw the girl laughing.

"Of course. You don't know him? "

"Recognize who?"

"Viktor Nikiforov"

"Who is Viktor Nikiforov?" Yurri asked.

The girl held her mouth to see Yurri's blank expression. "Damn, you must be kidding. You may know Viktor Nikiforov. "

Yurri shrugged while trying to recognize the name. "I ..." She hesitated to continue her sentence. Viktor Nikiforov? Who is Viktor Nikiforov? She wondered. Why does the girl next

to her react as if Yurri Katsuki doesn't know Viktor Nikiforov on earth? "

"Where do you live?"

"I live in my flat," Yurri answered telling me. "On Baker Street," she said innocently.

The girl gawked for a moment, then finally shook her head in the other direction. " Never mind forget it." The girl began to pack her things and then passed next to Yurri.  
Yurri watched the back of the girl who was walking away just now with a strange feeling. Then she glanced at the pointy chin named Viktor Nikiforov. This time the man was reading a book and his expression was much calmer. Yurri was still watching her while asking questions.  
Who is that man?

"Viktor Nikiforov! That's Viktor Nikiforov! It turns out he's still in England! " Shrieked a girl.

"I want to hug him from behind right now!"

The conversation behind him made Viktor Nikiforov's breath catch in his throat. He quietly shook his head. Whether he must be upset, big-headed, or horrified, he decides to pretend to be deaf.

Viktor tried to focus his attention on the lines in his book but failed. His ears still caught the conversation behind --- which was actually bothering him. He even tried to improve his position to relax, but it was still uncomfortable.

"I was going to watch a music concert at the Glastonbury Festival a few days ago!"

"Yeah, me too. Every chance I get, I always watch the performer. In Bristol, Nebraska, Meina, even the last Summerstage Festival in Central Park. He was there, so I was always there. "

"I feel strange as a man. Why does seeing him sing on the podium make me sweat pants? "  
What is that too? Viktor was astonished.

"Shut up, Luke! He could hear you! "

Viktor finally and threw a bitter smile at the line of prospective passengers who were talking about him. Their reaction was exactly what he expected. Silence.  
Some held their gazes while smiling shyly, the girl with the short hair waved, ignoring the briefcase she had been holding had fallen on her side. While the man who looked like Jared Leto next to the girl got up and approached.

"Hey Viktor. Can we take your picture? You look so cool. "

Viktor was still frozen when he arrived in front of him. Then he glanced at the red-haired girl who appeared next to the man.

"Luke, I think he's busy reading," the girl hissed, stealing a glance at the book Viktor was holding.

"Just a minute, can you?"

Viktor watched the man and the red-haired girl. Then, nodding slowly, he fixed his position. "Yes, of course," he said as he closed the book and cleared his throat.

"Smile." The man directed his camera when Viktor stood up.

Viktor obeyed. His lips moved stiffly to form a smile. Then ... the one-shot was captured.

"Wait a minute," said the girl next to the man, writing something behind the paper that Viktor guessed on a map. "Would you show the paper to the camera? This is only for my friend. Please? "

"For Juliana, life is too short to save all the feelings you can't express"

Viktor's eyebrows rose reading the text the girl had given him. "What happened to your friend?" He then asked after taking a picture with the writing.

"You mean Juliana?" The girl immediately smiled. "He's a writer who has problems with his own feelings. My name is Brianna McAdam, by the way. " He stretched out his hand.

"And I'm Luke. Luke Nelson, his girlfriend, "said the man beside him. Viktor shook their hands alternately.

"What will you do in Amsterdam? Vacation or ... "

"I plan to go to Tilburg to watch the concert of one of the musicians I admire."

"Then your European concert?" Luke asked again.

"The tour actually is," corrected Viktor. "Three more weeks. Starting from England.

Brianna nodded evenly. "I thought you were going to meet Irina? Irina Everdeen? "  
"Irina Everhart." Luke elbowed his lover. Then he smiled wryly at Viktor. "Alright then. Thank you for your time, Viktor Nikiforov. Enjoy the concert! "Viktor grinned at the sight of the man dragging his lover quickly in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor sat back down. It looks like he needs to calm down for a moment. I thought you would meet your lover in Amsterdam. Viktor closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. The sentence immediately pierced his ear. People are still just Irina and herself dating. It must be stopped.  
Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. Ridiculous ideas that seem like they can try. Why isn't he trying to find a girl who can ward off rumors about him and Irina? Right, he just needs to find the right girl to work with. It seems very easy, considering that many girls are lining up to be by his side. But, how to find a girl who did not expect much from him?

Viktor pulled his cellphone out of his coat pocket once again when he heard the message. His eyebrows immediately raised as he read the message --- which was revealed from Chris.

Once again I ask, are you sure you didn't meet Irina there? She might be wearing lingerie right now.

Damn For a moment Viktor was speechless. But then he inhaled and exhaled with annoyance. "I told you it won't ..." He murmured and immediately turned off his cellphone. And lingerie? What the heck is that?  
A wry smile slowly framed Viktor's lips with his blank gaze for a few seconds, "You bastard, Chris!" He scowled at his surroundings. It's not about him overreacting to the damn message. Chris's attitude is excessive.  
Viktor could not help himself to rob. Shortness and anger returned to play with his chest at this time. Remembering Irina was the same as inviting Taylor Lynch's face into her mind, the girl's fiance.  
And Viktor hated to remember that again. Loving someone who is engaged may not be an extraordinary coincidence. A broken heart is always painful, paralyzing sanity, and creating long trauma. But this situation is made worse by the fact that Taylor is Viktor's best friend.

"Damn you, Chris!" he grumbled once more. Chris must know that between Viktor and Irina it's okay. But then Viktor contemplated his thoughts, now he even hesitated with his own feelings.  
Indeed, everything related to Irina was always vague and made her doubtful. Viktor Nikiforov always thought he could deal with those feelings. Proven for two years he avoided the girl. But when she remembered Irina's message that came last night to her cellphone, her feelings were questioned again.

I heard you were going on vacation to Amsterdam. Can we meet?

Nonsense. He knew that Chris would have told Irina that he was visiting the Netherlands, even though he had promised himself not to disturb Irina's life again, in fact it was difficult for Viktor Nikiforov to visit Amsterdam without thinking about Irina. Especially knowing that Irina settled there. Viktor sighed as he shook his head. Why is visiting Amsterdam such a click? He thought surprised. Maybe he really needed to consider the idea of an alien girl who could distract everything about Irina from him. Both from his own feelings and the media.  
This time Viktor turned the pages back and forth. There is a happy Land by Keith Waterhouse on his knees, trying to keep busy. He needs to forget everything about Taylor and Irina at this time. No matter how.  
For a few minutes Viktor started enjoying the lines in each paragraph of the book again, but then ...

"Viktor Nikiforov, correct?"  
Viktor's shoulder immediately sank. He pulled a face from his book while wrinkling molars. What else now? He thought.

"Geez! It turns out, Viktor Nikiforov! " the girl was astonished when Viktor turned her head. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Y-yes, of course" Viktor was stunned. No, not this kind of girl he was hoping for.

The girl rummaged through her small bag, took out a pen, then looked down and showed her own cleavage. "I want you to sign here. OK? "

"Well ..." Viktor looked awkward but finally agreed.

"Okay."

"Oh, I'm very lucky to meet you, Vik!"

* * *

Conversations in various foreign languages, the sound of rubber tires on suitcases rubbing against the floor, the sound of announcements from loudspeakers ...  
Yurri's whole body began to feel cold. She took a deep breath quietly without noticing the grip on her knee strengthened. The horror made everything seem faint in her view.  
Today is not an easy day for her, especially considering his goal in Amsterdam. Why is everything suddenly more difficult today? Even though Yurri was sure that her determination was unanimous last night to make this trip.  
Sorry, mom. I can't follow your wishes at this time. Marriage is not something I plan for soon. Even if I change my mind, I think I have the right to choose my partner.

She even practiced saying a sentence that would be thrown to his mother several times in front of the mirror since a week ago.  
Gosh, why do I have to think about this kind of thing now? Yurri asked herself. This dilemma situation really tormented him.

"Oh, I'm very lucky to meet you, Vik!" hearing a girl's enthusiastic cries, Yurri turned her head once more. Then, "As ... ta ... no!" She glared at the man named Viktor Nikiforov who was crossing out the chest of a young woman. "What is the man doing?"  
For a few seconds Yurri was silent. He was still watching with astonishment at Viktor Nikiforov and the girl. "Does the man enjoy what he does? Oh yeah, he certainly enjoyed it "Yurri was very sure.

  
After kissing Viktor Nikiforov's cheek, the girl sauntered away with a brief wave. "What was that?" Yurri looked away, suddenly felt like throwing up. She peeked at Viktor Nikiforov once again holding back vomiting.

"What the ..." Before Yurri could continue her words, the man had already placed the backpack in Yurri's lap, on top of her bag. What is this? Yurri looked at the back of the man just now, then Viktor Nikiforov, then the man earlier.

"It's hard to believe," Yurri shook her head, scowling at her lap bag. "It's starting to get annoying". She rubbed her boots on the floor.  
on his return the man pulled his bag and smiled broadly at Yurri as if Yurri Katsuki was the watchman of the luggage storage that was on duty there.

"Who is Viktor Nikiforov?" Yurri ventured to ask before the man passed. And indeed, now the man's expression was exactly the expression of the girl who had previously sat next to Yurri.

"Don't you know Viktor Nikiforov?" asked the man. Yurri shook her head. The man narrowed at Yurri and threw a disparaging smile. "Are you serious?"  
For God's sake, just answer the question. Yurri gritted her teeth.

"He's a Russian singer." The man was attaching his backpack "One of the most famous today actually," he continued accompanied by delicacy. Delikan, considered by Yurri as an emphasis on how misguided he has been, does not recognize Viktor Nikiforov.

"I understand now." Singer? Yes, Yurri can see it from his guitar bag and violin around Viktor Nikiforov. But Russia? He surrendered. Then Yurri asked again, "Is he really that famous?"

"He's a legend." The man replied quickly, "and is most popular among teenagers, especially girls. Did you see it? That girl even let the man put a signature on her chest. "  
Yes Yurri Katsuki saw it and it was disgusting. "Of course." Yurri smiled wryly.

"Are you from here?" the man smiled and was ready to leave. Without waiting for Yurri's reaction, he again said, "You need to hear the songs. I think you will like it. "  
Right after the young man passed, Yurri was stunned by the vibration of his cellphone on his lap. she raised and read the name on her screen. "Oh, no ..."  
See the name, Tom.

* * *

Seeing Tom's name on the screen, Yurri's feelings were mixed again. "Shouldn't the plane have departed?"  
Thinking about what she had to do with Tom's call made Yurri's head stiffen, lest ... all the terrible possibilities revolve in Yurri's head, making her heart jump irregularly.  
Yurri peeked around her, hoping that she wouldn't find Tom around her. oh god don't let him see me. Don't fail this plan, God. just as her cellphone stopped vibrating, Yurri hurriedly removed the old cellphone's battery and dumped it in the trash can next to it. but a few seconds later ...  
"Damn," Yurri screeched, realizing that she had just put her bag aside and then stood up quickly.  
"What is the girl doing" was just the old man next to Viktor.  
he glanced briefly then turned his head to follow the man's eyes "what she..." Viktor's eyebrows raised to see the girl in a beanie hat who looked busy rummaging through a large canister filled with garbage opposite him.  
"Will she spill all the trash in it?" Viktor was silent when several people around him began to talk and laugh at the girl's doing. although the view was ridiculous, Viktor was reluctant to smile. He also chose to pack items attaching a guitar bag on the shoulder, then immediately left the place.  
"Why is this airport so strange?" thought Viktor as he walked down the aisles that were flooded with would-be passengers. a few moments later he turned into the Terminal 5 toilet.  
"Young lady can I help you" Yuuri stopped her movements, her eyes widened in surprise When she found the security officers were standing behind him. "no," she said, standing slowly me "I'm looking for my cellphone battery that fell" the white shirt clerk and covered in a black vest glanced at the trash scattered near Yurri's feet, smiling he finally said, "I hope my suggestion can help. You can buy batteries. new cellphones at Harrods or Dixons Travel outlets"  
"I understand, sir." Yuuri's voice weakened as her shock had not recovered as she relieved her breath and avoided the officer's gaze. however, the bad thing that was seen by the jury was the people who were watching her, the reality immediately made Yuuri's whole body stiffen. he glanced back at the officer and forced his lips to smile "I've made a big problem right?"  
the officer shook his head and smiled wider "I can escort you ..."  
"No," Yuuri cut quickly. then she added more slowly, "I mean it's okay I can go to Dixons travel alone. Thank you. sir"  
"Well, I'll call the janitor in a minute." the officer fixed the black hat while pointing to the rubbish on the floor, his light tone made Yuri even more guilty.  
"Thank you. I mean sorry, but thank you, Sir," without thinking, Yuuri immediately pulled her bag then walked out of the waiting room as fast as he could.  
after washing her hands and wiping his face in the bathroom sink Yuuri Turning around to enter one of the cubicles was surprised to find two little girls running while giggling to inflate gum, from the cubicle he thought "damned" Yurri grumbled to herself as she dropped the bag as she entered the cubicle  
"Why am I so messed up today" she closed and tapped her forehead behind the door.  
Yurri sank down to sit on the toilet seat with her hands over her face "hard to believe," she whispered a few moments later and then shook his head and grimaced. Nothing like this should change my decision.  
Yurri teased as her face began to feel hot remembering the gazes of the people who were on her earlier. indeed, she was absurdly embarrassed to return to the waiting room.  
her anxiety about this trip might be eroded by nothing, the situation instead made her swallow her dilemma.  
Yuuri winced as the security guard's face slipped into her mind. Although she felt ashamed, at least the man was right, Yurri should buy a new cellphone battery now.  
Yuuri got up and pulled her bag but after turning the knob her body immediately flinched knowing the door could not be opened. "Why this door again?" she thought, frowning without thinking, she turned the spinning once more  
"Hey, why doesn't this door open?" Yurri looked back at the door and knocks in turns. Could there be something blocking the lock? a little worry began to appear in his mind.  
the door was a little loud "especially now" she exclaimed began to upset.  
"Do you need help?" the voice of the woman outside sounded like capturing the difficulties Yuuri Katsuki was facing right now.  
"Yes, yes," Yurri replied, still pulling at the door. "I think something's clogging this door. I don't know." she could see the shadow of someone behind her door looking down.  
" Geez"  
"Geez? Why? What happened?" Yuuri stopped her business. "What's wrong," she asked nervously and looked forward.  
"You're right there is something blocking it" the woman paused as if she was searching for something she saw.  
"It's like glue, and ... Gosh, gum!"  
"chewing gum?" Yuuri asked in surprise. then she remembered the two little girls who had used the previous room. "Certainly the children are," she said, frowning.  
"which children?"  
"Forget it," Yurri said quickly. "Can you help me pull this door from the outside?"  
"Let's see ..." the woman complied with Yuuri's request after several attempts, which only sounded a long grunt.  
"I don't have enough energy dear. Can you wait for a little?"  
"What? No, don't leave me" Yurri started to panic.  
"No-no, I'm not leaving you. I just need to call the clerk to open this damn door"  
aware that she had no choice, Yurri took a step back and grimaced. "Alright ..." she said while holding her knees weak "thank you"

"Wow what's going on?" Victor Nikiforov had just come out of the bathroom door when the old woman suddenly approached him near the trolley filled with cleaning equipment.  
"Can you help me for a minute?" Panic asked Viktor. "A girl is trapped in one of the toilet cubicles, I hope you can help her"  
"A girl stuck in one of the toilet cubicles?" clearly seeing the flash of fear in the eyes of the woman before him, he knew she was serious.

* * *

  
"please" the woman begged when she saw the hesitant expression of Viktor.  
feeling himself having no choice but to help the woman Viktor finally bothered nodding while saying a short "Alright".  
"thank you"  
he followed the woman dressed in wool from behind, toward the women's toilet.  
"there" the woman stuck her index finger toward the very end of the cubicle. and that woman is right, Viktor did hear a girl's voice asking for help from inside.  
"the door stuck" The girl replied without being asked, "I think I found a bottle of Araldite glue in the trash box" while the woman was explaining the situation Why men seem to be in the women's restroom to several girls in the doorway, Victor fumbled The cubicle door is in check motion.  
"Miss, can you get away from the door?"  
"What? But for what?"  
Viktor who can't help but roll my eyes "needs to break it"  
"Oh, okay"  
Victor lowered his guitar and violin backpack to the floor. he glanced at the old woman who stood beside him for a glance, then looked at the door again, after breathing in enough cool air, in a kick, it was smashed.  
"You can go out now" Viktor stopped his sentence when he found the girl who had just come out of the room.  
It seems the girl hasn't noticed his presence yet because she's still busy rubbing her skirt. "you?" Viktor's eyebrows rose high.  
The girl looked up and immediately gasped to find Victor Nikiforov. her body moved in panic when Victor stepped forward and looked at her straight.  
there's no mistaking this from "the girl garbage" from before, thought Viktor thoughtfully.  
for a moment the girl froze, but then glanced at the old woman who was standing in the corner of the bathroom and said, "Thank you"  
"It's okay," the woman smiled worriedly. "You said you found traces of Araldite glue, the one who clogged it. It must have found it in the cleaning equipment trolley in front of the bathroom."  
"Yes, yes, two little girls, actually." The girl grimaced.  
"Alright," the woman smiled at the girl and Viktor. "Then I have to go now."  
"Once again, thank you!" the girl exclaimed again as the old woman had passed.  
a few moments of silence. then the girl glanced at Viktor. at a glance she is like swallowing.  
"Aren't you the rubbish girl in the waiting room?" Viktor asked "Aren't you the trash girl in the waiting room?" Yurri's eyes widened in surprise at the words of the man before her. "Rubbish girl? Who is called a rubbish girl?" She opens your mouth asking that, but hearing the serious tone of the man before her, Yuuri immediately discourages. She didn't expect the man would say such a thing. even though Yuuri had just convinced herself that her current vision must be mistaken. the man standing before him could not possibly be Viktor Nikiforov.  
That's right, the man who saved her life in the damned toilet cubicle was Russian singer Viktor Nikororov, she said. and unfortunately, Yuuri didn't know that the man had seen her looking for the cellphone battery.  
"You must be mistaken," Yurri said snatching. but she soon realized, however, this man Viktor Nikiforov had helped her. so she should thank you right now.  
"thank you"  
"no problem"  
Yuuri's eyes widened as she lowered his glasses and smiled at her. Oh shit, why did Yuuri sometimes think that smile really did look right on his face? Ugh, this is unexpected. at least Yuuri just knew that a simple smile could send a strange change into her.  
"We better leave immediately before this damage is known to be on duty. Isn't escape the best choice at this time?" watched Viktor Nikiforov busy fixing the broken cubicle door.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
just as Viktor Nikiforov turned his head, Yuuri blinked.  
"What? I mean, yes you're right, we have to leave as soon as possible"  
"very nice"  
aware of her who constantly looked after him. Yuuri shook her head as if to clear her mind as she glanced at Viktor Nikiforov who was now picking up his backpack and his music equipment bag in silence.


End file.
